Plentitude
by gratefulkate
Summary: The untold story of Joph Seastriker and Greer Sonnel.
1. Plentitude

Spring warmed Hosnian Prime. Snowbirds stitched across the sky and headed east, never breaking from their V-formations. The breeze was so gentle, until the crack of thunder and hot air rushed above. People looked and saw through the glint of sun- five metallic X-wings cut through the atmosphere like knives. In a fluid movement, the starfighters were rolling scissors above Senate Square. Up and down again, the men and woman encased inside sweated with adrenaline. They practiced their tactical art as if effort never occurred to them. Thousands of citizens and senators jumped and cheered for the Precision Air Team, it was quite the impressive entrance. Not even the graceful snowbirds quite compared... it was true that not even a bird is as free as a pilot. To make the air your's and manipulate it with wings stronger than steel.

These five were the finest of the New Republic Fleet. The people could ask nothing more from these defenders- it was the perfect contribution to Bail Organa's statue ceremony.

The T-85's shut their engines off inside of the senatorial hangar. Warm air rushed against opposing corners while the loudness subsided. Joph Seastriker caught his breath, grinning as he pulled himself vertical again. Ledaney followed behind and Zari was stretching her arms at his side.

"That deserved some jet fuel!" Ledane hopped down and rubbed his wrists, looking at his friend for approval.

None of the pilots disagreed. They all r _eally w_ anted some celebratory booze. This wasn't as glorious as fighting in great wars or locking into some serious dogfights, but it was as good as duty would get. The Precision Air Team lived in the now, despite how sleepy some afternoons could get. Though sometimes, the spring air tantalized them with it's movement, sending sweet smells underneath their nose. It gave them all the faraway emotion of wanderlust. Only the kind that a pilot could understand.


	2. Mirrorbright

Everything happened fast. He was practicing starbusts in the clouds to burn off steam and testosterone. Energy coursed through the veins in his hands. Joph Seastriker could tell no one about the secret mission, so he often took his excitement out, into the skies. He'd beat himself into submission with his cutting tactics, tiring out his mental psyche, until he felt comfortable enough to show his face around the team. If he didn't take this time, this opportunity, they would have been able to smell his unrest from a mile away. It would have been as obvious as an advertisement.

Joph hadn't a clue that Leia Organa spotted him during last week's ceremony.

Though, he had enough sense to gain that this was one lucky break.

When he taxied his X-wing into the hangar, droids twisted their vision, interrupted as the starfighter whirled to it's designated spot.

And there it was. Impressive and impossible to miss. The _Mirrorbright_ stood out the most, almost obnoxiously compared to everything around it. It was Joph's job to protect them in a criminal underworld. He didn't have too many details, but the message was clear: you're the best bodyguard we got.

Joph was grinning by the time he lifted himself from the cockpit, trying not to stare too much at the civilian ship.

The cool, spring breeze passed by as he examined the _Mirrorbright_ 's curved wings.

Beautiful, really. She was stunning. The ship, yes, but more importantly...

Her gaze came at him like an ocean wave, pummeling him in the tide. Those eyes, a dark green, drowned him. It was hopeless. He fell in her water, and as horrible swimmer, paddled hopelessly. There was no use falling head over heels for a woman who was too beautiful for a man like him.

Joph gave her a relaxed smirk, "Lieutenant Joph Seastriker. I thought I would come by to take a look. I'll be your escort." He offered a firm hand.

"Well, I'm Greer Sonnel, the _Mirrorbright_ 's pilot. It'll be good to have you, though I just wish we had more support." Her presence was too warm to be mocking his abilities.

"Oh? Have you been to Bastatha?"

"I haven't, but I've heard enough stories. Think you can make it?"

Joph leaned his hand against the nose of the _Mirrorbright._

"What do you think?"

Greer looked beyond her datapad, but only for a moment. She busied herself again, nonchalantly mentioning, "We'll just have to be careful, is all I'm saying. The senator likes precautions. Her husband and I installed these."

Greer motioned to the weapons, but Joph paid no attention. He tried not to stand there, trying to pick his jaw up from the floor. The Han Solo. He wanted to laugh, pull at his hair and hop back in his X-wing and do figure eights.

It was so wild to consider...

"I won the Junior Sabers competition."

Cue his mind being blown by the wind. A weightless paperweight floating away in the sky. Sexy woman. Pilot. Also knew Han Solo and not only performed in but _won_ the Junior Sabers competition.

Jealousy burned in the pit of his stomach. She lived _the life_ that he dreamed of. The intangible thing that plagued his daydreams and made him feel so anxious. Before he could respond, a voice broke out into the corner of their place.

Senator Organa came to see them, her gold droid shuffling loyally at her side.

 _Pinch me_ , Joph thought. This was the most exciting thing that has happened since leaving home.

Of all the great war stories he'd heard about the senator, she was surprisingly casual. Joph relaxed and found himself again, until Senator Casterfo came whisking in.

At first, Joph almost believed the senator was some wild animal, or exotic bird. An eccentric blue cape flowed close to his heels. He looked lost when he stared at his casual crew, feeling so out of place but not hopeless. He turned his nose into the air, asking if they were almost ready.

C-3PO cocked his head, moving his entire torso as he recognized Casterfo, "Nearly, sir, though you are right on time!"

He looked at the _Mirrorbright_ , not having the decency to mask his unpleasantries. His fingers waved in the air before he turned on his heels, "Very well. I'll have my bags placed on board, then."

Joph shuddered, not even feeling Greer's eyes boring into him.

"You're luckier than we are," she smirked, "What I'd do to pilot your X-wing instead. It's about to get cold."


End file.
